Ocean's Fire: A Tale of Boba Fett
by Starknight
Summary: Boba Fett wasn’t always the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. A routine job sends him on a mission that sets him against the galaxy’s best bounty hunters and Lord Vader, with only a Jedi girl who will change his life forever, to help him. FS
1. An evening at the Wailing Tauntaun

****

****

**Disclaimer:****  I own NOTHING!  I don't even own Syntas! Yep, pathetic isn't it?  At least I don't need a support group.  What would it be called anyway?  BFAA?  Boba Fett Addicts Anonymous?  _Anyway_, the entire Star Wars galaxy, where my mind spends most of its time, belongs to Lucas Arts and Dark Horse Comics created Syntas.    Oh and very special thanks to "Star Wars: Incredible Cross Sections" for their wonderful drawing of the interior of the _Slave 1.  _**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_First off, all the planets and species of aliens are from various reference sources, not out of my head.  _

Second, or the purposes of this fan fic I'm using the timeline below, yes it may be wrong, and yes some of the ages are estimates, but hey I tried.

**[*********I****************I******************I****************I****************I************]**

         _Episode 2_         Anakin:20       _Ocean's Fire           _Luke:20          _In Justice, One_

         Anakin:18          Boba:10            Boba:20               Boba:30            Luke:36

         Boba:8              Luke:0                                       Jacen/Jaina:0      Jacen/Jaina:16

                                                                                                                        Boba:46

                                                                                                                        Karineli:14

            Ammuud had never been a terribly exciting planet.  In fact its history wasn't even taught in the Imperial teaching facilities on world.  It had never been an exciting world, though its rulers always held up the fact that it had _never_ had a problem with the less savory elements of the galaxy.  And of course its crime rate had always been very low.  Until recently of course.     

            Boba Fett slid off the _Slave 1_'s engine compartment where he had spent the past four hours attempting to create miracles with a hydrospanner.  The _Slave 1_ was old, far older than its current owner's twenty years.  Fett wiped the sweat from his face as he gathered his tools, neatly stowing them in a small compartment with the military efficiency he had learned from his father.  

            His credit accounts were dangerously low, again.  Despite his skills he still lacked what would make him the galaxy's best:  experience and age.  His youth and his small, though growing, reputation only brought him the lesser hunts.  

Fett settled into the pilot's seat, reviewing the information he had gathered on the merchandise he was currently pursuing.  His current job was a Jedi.   Jedi Knight Narrisa, who had fought on Geonosis, was one of a dwindling number of rogue Jedi.  

Lord Vader, the Emperor's somewhat rabid servant had been paying the bounty hunters of the galaxy well during the past decade to hunt down the Jedi.  This was perfectly acceptable to Fett, of course.  The galaxy would be better off without the Jedi.  

The flashing chronometer in the corner of the monitor reminded him unnecessarily that the Jedi was scheduled to arrive shortly.  Fett took the helmet resting on the shelf above him.  For a moment he paused, peering into its T-shaped visor, and he was back on a dusty battlefield gazing into a similar empty helmet.  

He shook himself before jamming the helmet onto his head.  Fett slammed his fist onto the door control, barely slowing for it to open before striding down, out of the _Slave 1_.  

The city was unusually quiet, heat waves rolling across the empty streets. Fett walked purposefully down the dirty, grime coated alleys, ignoring the pale eyes watching him, carefully recording his armor, hoping someone would pay for news of his whereabouts.  The light of the sinking sun reflected off his Mandelorian armor as he turned sharply into one of the planet's seedier cantinas.  

An unlikely picture of an elegantly dressed tauntaun performing Jizz music marked the "Wailing Tauntaun."  The dilapidated sign swung slowly back and forth in the dying breeze.   

The cantina certainly was not known for its atmosphere, but its proprietor was rumored to have had a Jedi son and retained a sympathy for them.  He stood behind the bar now, slowly wiping off a row of glasses, his grizzled hair and haunted eyes marking him as one of those who had not benefited by the change of leadership in the galaxy.  

The old man glanced up as Fett entered before returning to his task.  If the Jedi were going to come to Ammuud this would be the place.  The man set down the last glass with shaking hands.  

"What- what can I get ya?"  He eyed Fett uneasily, taking in the already battered armor.  He was still unsure how Fett who was obviously a bounty hunter, could possible choose the drink he invariably did, despite the fact that this was at least Fett's fourth visit.  

The bartender cringed slightly under Fett's gaze retreating for a few moments before returning to set a glass of water in front of Fett moments later.  Fett had been forced to _explain_ to one of the other patrons that the fact that he drank water in no way inhibited his talents as a bounty hunter.  

He had never seen the point in dulling his reactions and mind with chemicals of any sort.  As the ice melted in the drink in front of him he observed the other patrons.  

By the time the ice was half gone the woman he had been waiting for arrived.  Narrisa looked younger than her fifty years.  Her graying hair had been cut short as fit the identity of a traveling performer she had adopted. 

She slid onto the stool beside Fett, the only one remaining at the bar at this hour.  She nodded to him before turning to converse with the bartender.  Several of the other sentients shifted as if to warn her away, but one glance at Fett's weaponry deterred them.  

"Are you looking for work?"  Fett turned toward her, attempting what he hoped was a light tone.  

"Possibly…" her bright green eyes made a careful check of his weapons as she replied.  

Fett turned behind him to move his drink.  As he did so he shifted his small blaster so it rested across his knees, the end just touching Narrisa's stomach.  Her eyes widened slightly and her hand slid down, touching the smooth muzzle of the blaster.  

Narrisa drew a sharp breath, her voice too low for any but Fett to hear, "I could take that from you easily."  

Her eyes remained as calm as her face, but the slight trembling of her fingers on the bar betrayed her fear.  Fett shook his head almost imperceptibly, his voice as low as hers.  

"Here?  Revealing yourself to be a Jedi before _them_?  It would bring you the same fate you'll get from me, maybe worse."  Fett's voice betrayed his scorn, he had expected better of her, even as a Jedi.  

            She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I will do the best a mere _Jedi_ can to improve."  The last was spoken so softly, Fett almost didn't hear it.  

            Her voice was louder now, "Let's go see about that job.  It had better include comfortable accommodations."  This time the smile did reach her eyes.  Her ability to joke in the face of the T-shaped helmet impressed Fett.  

            She rose slowly as Fett stepped behind her, holding his small blaster carefully.  Few of the other patrons bothered to look at them, though a Devaronian in a shadowed corner eyed them shrewdly.  

            Outside the smoke-filled confines of the "Wailing Tauntaun", night had darkened the spaceport's streets.  The lives of the rest of the population had begun.  Shadowed shapes crowded the streets and alleyways.  They came in a variety of sizes and forms.  The dimly lit streets were surprisingly busy.  Fett kept Narrisa's blue robed form ahead of him, as he scanned the other pedestrians they passed.  

            The only warning he had as they turned into the last alley way was a sharp intake of breath before Narrisa's foot swung up slamming into the wrist of the hand holding the blaster.  It contacted with a sickening snap as Fett's blaster fell to the ground.  She called it to her with the Force as he drew another weapon from his belt.  

            A line of blaster bolts stabbed the ground in front of his feet.  Fett lunged to one side as he ripped what he had been searching for from his belt.  Shattered brick from the now damaged wall clattered onto Fett's back.  He came up with his gun leveled.  

The dart caught her in the shoulder causing her to stagger.  Narrisa forced the blaster up, scattering a spurt of wild shots, one of which grazed Fett's chest plate.  It left a long scorch mark as the blaster fell from her nerveless fingers.  

Fett pulled himself stiffly to his feet.  His arm hung limply at his side as he stood over her crumpled form.  Her green eyes watched him defiantly despite the fear that lurked there as well.  

"Don't worry."  He knelt beside her, to bind her arms awkwardly.  Shifting to hold his useless arm close to his side, Fett pulled the ropes tight with one hand.  

"You must be alive and undamaged when you're brought in.  It will wear off."  He nearly stumbled, but he caught himself.  This at least was something to be proud of.  

He gripped her bound wrists, lifting her off the ground, half-carrying, half-dragging her to the _Slave 1_, gritting his teeth against the pain from his broken wrist.  It was not one of the more impressive moments of his career thus far.  Fett was grateful there were no witnesses besides the Jedi and that the _Slave 1_ was not far away.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_There, a nice long chapter to start.  Also, just so you know, I've got it pretty much done, so I'll post a new chapter every week or so.  Since I have it written out, and typed, I can guarantee this won't be a fic that never gets finished!  I hope you enjoy it.  _


	2. A Bargain with the Dark

Disclaimer:  Check chapter one, the fic makes a lot more sense if you read it first anyway.  :) Author's Note: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hey everyone!  I'm back and here's the update!  There are only six of you reading this, but that's fine, at least someone's enjoying it.  I'll be updating again pretty soon, probably Saturday.  And yes **Roseblade22**, this is a romance, I do usually avoid those, but my other fic needed clarification and it is Boba Fett, which makes it infinitely better than a Legomance.  Also note to readers, if you like this fic, check out Everyone Dies or In Justice One they're part of the same story line.  (a little self advertising there! :) ) Enjoy!  _

The _Slave 1_'s hatch slid open after he entered his passwords.  Fett dropped Narrisa in the specially prepared holding cage, one that could contain Force users.  It was of course completely illegal, and as old as the ship itself.  It had been one of the first improvements Fett's father had made.  

            The gleaming metal bars reflected the overhead lights ominously.  Fett dropped Narissa inside before swinging the door shut and keying in the lock.  He leaned against the cool metal wall of the _Slave 1_ and pulled a med-kit from the locker beside him.  

            Narrisa's eyes followed him as she began to regain the use of her limbs.  Fett took a roll of silvery material from the kit.  He sat across from her cage where he could see her as he proceeded to pull off his glove and roll up the sleeve.  It revealed his swelling wrist.  He wrapped the bacta infused material around it, sealing it by running his thumb over the edge.  Fett's muscles tightened as it contracted, straightening the bone before it stiffened.  

            Fett cursed under his breath as he leaned his head back for a moment before getting to his feet.  He could use his hand now and the pain was receding slowly.  As long as he was careful it would heal in a few weeks.  He couldn't _afford_ for this to happen.  

            Narrisa's small smile as she used her stiff limbs to pull herself up onto the bench told him she knew that she had made her capture more expensive than Fett would have preferred.  As the pain cleared so did Fett's mind.  He made his way toward the cockpit and began preparing for lift off.  Fett programmed the coordinates for one of the Empire's middlemen.  

            It didn't take long for the planet's security to clear him, reluctant as they were to deal with bounty hunters.  Fett didn't leave the pilot's seat until the streaks of hyperspace filled the viewplate.  The pain from his arm had faded, but a headache had taken its place.  

He put his face in his hands, at a loss as to what he was to do next.  Regardless of how good he may become someday, times certainly were difficult now.  Fett occasionally wondered if he would fail his father.  Now he seemed to be close.  Soon he sat up with a wry smile.  Thinking about possible failure was the best way _to _fail.  Self-pity was not part of the training his father had given.  

He stood up checking the cameras; Narrisa had shaken off the effects of the dart.  Fett climbed down to the hold.  She glanced up.  

"Vader put out the bounty on me?" she carefully held her voice steady.  

Fett nodded, cleaning his blaster.  Working on his equipment was one way to pass the time in hyperspace.  

"Since I probably won't be rejoining the galaxy again then I would like to employ you."  

Fett looked up at her, setting the weapon aside, not showing any surprise.  Narrisa shook her head in amazement at the young man watching her.  He would do well in his chosen profession though her fellow Jedi may not enjoy it.  

"Before the Empire declared open season on Jedi, I had a Padawan.  Her name is Syntas."  She checked to make sure Fett was listening.  

"A bounty was placed on her head at the beginning of all this.  A trigger-happy Rodian cornered her on Dantooine.  Because of her injuries she was placed in a medical facility on Corellia."  She pulled a data card from her pocket and tossed it through the bars.  "The card has all the information I've gathered on the facility."  Fett ignored it, and continued to watch her.  

"She has remained there sedated despite the fact that she is completely healed.  The doctor there fancies himself a scientist and believes a Jedi to be the ultimate experiment," The disgust obvious in her voice, "Therefore Vader's original bounty is still out there.  I will pay you to retrieve her.  Of course there may be others hoping to collect Vader's small bounty, but I will pay you more to release her, and give her the assistance she needs to complete a task afterward."  

Narissa waited silently, her eyes on Fett.  He considered it carefully.  He had no other jobs available now, the only danger was angering Vader.  Though as long as the new Dark Lord was unaware of the Padawan…  Though there were still questions.

"What's the task?" Fett did not trust jobs that had hidden parts.  

Narrisa shook her head, "Syntas will tell you after you release her.  Don't worry, it should be well within your range."  

"Why do you want me to do this?"  Fett had known more than a few sentients who would go to amazing lengths to exact revenge, and after the lack of answer on his other question.  

Narissa's smile was darker still as she answered, "I knew your father.  And you proved yourself in your capture of me."  

Her grin widened though as she added, "Though your methods left something to be desired."  She nodded at his bandaged arm.  

Fett's face flushed in embarrassment.  Not for the first time he was glad that she could not see his face, though somehow he doubted that prevented her from knowing of his embarrassment.  He had sat forward angrily before he got a grip on his emotions and himself.  

Fett leaned back slowly, picking up the blaster he had set aside before answering, "I will still bring you to Vader."  

"That was never in question."  There was no emotion in her voice as she said this, "As I said, I knew your father, the Fetts do not make deals."  The smile returned again, but this time her eyes showed it was a memory that brought it.  

"Since I will no longer be needing my credits and I have a distinct lack of living friends…"  She gave him a significant look.  "My Padawan will be worth half a million credits.  Plenty for someone as young as you."  

Fett frowned; his surprise must have been visible, and nodded.  He ignored the slight at the end of her statement.  He found it hard to believe his luck, five hundred thousand credits for rescuing a mere Padawan!  This could give him the credits he needed.  Fett studied the Jedi carefully; for once it was hard to hold the hate that had made it possible for him to fight the galaxy for so long.  

The Jedi's voice invaded his thoughts, "Then let it go."  Pushing the Jedi from his mind Fett stormed out of his own cargo hold.  

Narrisa watched him go with a sigh.  She pulled her knees up under her chin, suddenly cold in the metal cage, watching the disappearing back of the young man who was going to deliver her into the hands of Vader, another man bound by hate.  She had to smile at the young Fett who was trying so hard to be the man he thought his father had wanted.  She had to admit he was succeeding.  She had no doubt that Syntas would be able to handle him though.  Narrisa had received few glimpses of the future during her years as a Jedi, but the meeting of this angry young man and her Padawan would be a beginning of a very interesting story.  

Narrisa leaned back relaxing into a Jedi trance.  It would not be long before they arrived, and it would take even less time for Vader to realize that she could not be turned.  At least she knew something awaited her after its end.  The only regret she had was that the number of Jedi left to preserve the teaching would be one less.  

Fett checked their position.  It would be some time before they dropped out of hyperspace.  The fact that he knew the Jedi could not touch the Force was little comfort.  At least he could hope the Padawan would be easier to deal with.  Fett slipped the data disk Narrisa had given him into the ship's s computer.  

He spent most of the long hours in hyperspace studying it.  Occasionally he would drift into a light sleep, but never anything deeper while he held a Jedi in the holding cages.  The disk contained a wealth of information about his next job.  It would save a great deal of time.  Narissa had known exactly where the girl was, but had not been able to release her as she had been on the run herself.  

Fett shifted in the pilot's chair, watching the information as it scrolled by.  A list of coordinates flashed onto the screen, followed by the statistics of a well off medical facility.  The final information was a holo of a young girl, not quite his age.  The name "Syntas" appeared below it.  This must be the Padawan.  

Her dark hair hung just above her shoulders framing a small face with burning dark eyes.  Fett was startled.  Without thinking he touched the screen with his gloved hand.  Her skin was the deep tan of a dry world, though not of the deserts.  He could see that from her dark hair.  

He was distracted from his study of his next merchandise as the _Slave 1 exited hyperspace smoothly, but with the sudden shift could be felt through the deck plates.  The _Slave 1_ had never been built for luxury, only for speed.  The floating wreck of salvaged ships that filled the viewscreen formed the domain of Crissc, trader of goods and information, completely loyal to the Empire, at least on the surface.  _

"Fett?  Is that you, little Fett?"  Crissc's grinning face appeared on the screen.  Like most of his insect-like relatives his voice had a sibilant hiss to it.  

            "I have the Jedi.  I will hand her over to you, and you will give me Vader's payment."  Fett kept the disgust out of his voice.  Emotion would not make dealing with Crissc any easier.  He found it was easier to hide it than it had been in the past.  Maybe with time he wouldn't even need to think about it. 

            The _Slave 1_ docked with the floating wreck as it continued its ponderous orbit around one of the larger asteroids.  As it locked with it there was a sickening crunch.  Crissc's floating junk had never been known to be in the best condition, though if the little insect had damaged the _Slave 1 through his incompetence, then he and Fett would be forced to have a discussion about proper maintenance.  _

            Fett dropped down into the hold, still holding his wrist carefully.  He wasn't about to risk injuring it further; he couldn't afford it.  Fett removed a set of binders from the locker as well as a chip, which he inserted into them.  The archaic script covering it showed it was not an ordinary chip.  

            He held the binders up before Narrisa, "These cannot be manipulated through the Force, don't bother."  Fett unlocked the cage door and pulled her hands tightly behind her, attaching the binders.  He was not about to have another embarrassment such as in the alley.  

            The lock opened and he pushed Narrisa slightly to move her through it.  The dark corridor they found themselves in was only partially visible due to the failing ancient lights.  A musky sent pervaded the entire structure.  Fett had never wished to know exactly what caused it.  

            A small form launched itself from the shadows.  The flickering lights reflected off Crissc's dark shell.  His mandibles were already parted in what he fondly thought of as a welcoming smile.  A small hiss escaped the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

            "Sso, here sshe iss.  I'm ssure your father would have been proud, little Fett."  His speech was slow and considering.   "Your payment hass been transsferred."  He handed Fett a datapad for confirmation.  When Fett nodded he turned to leave.  "Then, if our bussinesss iss complete I bid you farewell."  

            Fett gripped Crissc's arm as he turned to leave.  "You will never mention my father again.  And you will never call me that again."  His grip tightened making Crissc hiss in fear.  Then he released the insect before spinning around and striding back to the _Slave 1.  Crissc wasn't the only one who preferred to keep these meetings short.  _

            "You had besst be careful, Fett!  I do not take ssuch as that lightly!"  Crissc called after him before shoving Narrisa away into the shadows.  Fett had one glimpse of her set face before she disappeared into the darkness and he put her from his mind.  She was still a Jedi, and had earned her fate on Geonosis and elsewhere.  

            The hatch whisked shut behind him, blocking out the insidious odor of Crissc's lair.   A quick check of his hidden accounts confirmed that Crissc had indeed come through with the payment.  He now had enough funds to finance his search for the Jedi's Padawan. 

            Narrisa was forced ahead of the short squat insect.  Crissc chuckled to himself, rubbing his mandibles together to produce a sharp shriek of laughter.  The Jedi winced making him laugh even harder as he herded her deeper into his labyrinth of decaying ships.  

            "Thought you could essscape the Dark Lord?"  He whispered to her as they made they way in.  Narissa's struggles ceased as she caught sight of what was waiting for her.  

            "He'ss not happy with you, naughty Jedi!  Hiding what'ss hiss iss not a good idea."  Crissc crept forward to crouch to the left of a man wearing a dark cape and helmet.  Narissa stepped back involuntarily as he turned to face her, the mask looked like a black skull, the lenses for the eyes as wide and reflective as Crissc's, above a grill for the mouth.  

            "No, Jedi Knight Narrisa, I am not. Now you will give me the Record."  His voice was harsh, as it had been burned.  

            She blinked, taking a breath to compose herself before smiling insolently, "No, Anakin.  Master Yoda's Record is no longer in my hands.  You're too late, again."  The smile became grim as the Force threw her against the wall.  

            "We shall see if you can't rethink your words.  You may find that the dark side of the Force can be very persuasive."  

            Crissc scuttled out of the room he saved for Lord Vader's conversations with his newly acquired Jedi.  Even he had no desire to see what would happen to the Jedi Knight.  He reassured himself by counting the credits he had received as his payment for standing as Lord Vader's emissary, and closing his ears to the sounds from the darkened room.  


	3. Medical Mishaps

Disclaimer:   _Nothing Star Wars belongs to me.  The ultimate owner is Lucas Arts, though some was created by Darkhorse comics.  Only the freakish stuff you don't recognize is mine.  The bug from the last chapter for example… _

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Here's the next chapter for all three of you who are still reading, but hey, at least someone's enjoying it!  _

_Infamous One:  I'm going to write in the destruction of Crissc just for you, I think it will be fun *evil laughter*.  _

_And so, on with the fic!_

The _Slave 1 sped through hyperspace, quickly leaving behind the floating pile of wreckage as it made its way toward Corellia.  It was closer to the galactic center than Fett preferred to go, but there wasn't really a way to avoid it.  It would be like a Jedi to remain near the center even with a bounty on her head.  _

            Corrilia's blue and green surface soon filled his viewscreen, though its sprawling cities marred its beauty with black and brown scars.  It would be in the upper levels of one of these that he would find the medical facility.  Of course it would be difficult for someone such as himself to gain entry, but at least in this instance his lack of reputation would be of assistance.  

            He had made a few stops on the way here, even doing some research while in hyperspace, to prepare.  While Narissa's disk had been very useful there were still other things he needed to know.  Syntas was even listed among the bounties on the Imperial Holonet.  Fett was surprised at how much she was worth, for only a Padawan.  Somehow he felt that Narissa had neglected to tell him something very important.  

            Fett stood up from the computer as the _Slave 1_ waited, just outside the atmosphere of Corellia.  He pulled the data disk Narrisa had given him from the computer and slipped it into one of his numerous pockets, followed by two holdout blasters before removing his many other weapons.  This produced an impressive pile on the floor of the _Slave 1_.  He disliked being so disarmed, but it was the best way of getting through security, carrying too many weapons would make them wary.  The parts of the holdout blasters would be undetectable by the scanners.  

            Before he left, the last item he slipped into his pocket was a thermal detonator.  It would be very risky, especially smuggling it through security, but it would be necessary to get through the final set of doors to the room where they were holding Syntas.  

            As he brought the _Slave 1_ down to approach the building, security hailed him, "State your name and business, please!"  The slightly mechanical voice asked him cheerfully.  

            "Boba Fett, I'm here for medical assistance."  A broken wrist would actually be an advantage for this part of the deception.  

            "Is it an emergency or will you be heading to Doctor's Reception?"  The tone didn't even change.  Fett could almost imagine sunshine and bright primary color walls inside the facility.  It was unbelievable that people _enjoyed_ this.  

            "It is not an emergency."  His voice was as clipped and emotionless as ever, but it didn't seem to bother the receptionist who was probably a droid anyway.  

            "That's wonderful!  Our computer will guide you in!"  

            Fett gritted his teeth at the overly cheerful voice and took his hands from the _Slave 1's controls, though his eyes did not leave the monitor.  Sunlight bathed the building that filled the viewscreen.  It was as brightly colored as he had guessed, rising above the surrounding city like a giant child's toy.  _

            The _Slave 1_ came in smoothly to a space in the docking bay.  Fett raised the defenses before opening the hatch.  They wouldn't be visible, but anyone attempting to tamper with the _Slave 1_ would certainly regret it.  The docking bay at least was a standard hospital white.  There were a few other ships here, mostly those of Corellia's rich who had gathered their wealth through less savory pursuits.  As such his armor didn't draw much comment from the mechanics working nearby.  

            One ship's strange shape and awkward lines tugged at his memory.  He paused to study it for a moment.  Then it hit him.  The dark yellow gray ship was Trandoshan design and the only Trandoshan who flew one with those markings was Cradossk.  One of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy since Jango's death, Cradossk had been working for years to establish a "Bounty hunter's Guild." Fett had never thought the idea had any merit, it would only preserve those who couldn't manage on their own, making for a great deal of substandard bounty hunters.  

            Even so, he didn't want to meet Cradossk.  He doubted that the Trandoshan was here on vacation.  Fett followed the brightly colored signs further into the facility.  If Cradossk was here, chances were he was only scouting.  If Fett was quick he could manage the entire thing before the lizard knew what was going on.  

            As he stepped from his ship two security droids and a Wookie approached.  Fett stopped, keeping his hands away from his sides in an effort to appear non-threatening, which was a challenge considering how intimidating Madelorian armor was.  One of the droids kept a blaster trained on him while the other whisked a scanner over his body. When nothing registered they retreated to stand beside the Wookie who waved Fett through.  

            Fett had known that the guards would go off duty soon and would be less inclined to search him carefully.  As the Wookie and the two droids silently following him re-entered the guard booth at the side of the docking bay, Fett walked quickly to the edge of the hanger and into the main hall, complete with cheery bright colored signs directing him to Doctor's Reception.  He was momentarily tempted to leave and wait for Cradossk to do the same before attempting this, but he was aware that the longer he waited, the more likely even the less intelligent bounty hunters in the galaxy would figure out where Syntas was, making getting her out of here even more difficult.  

            Fett turned off the main hall into a smaller nondescript passageway.  According to his schematics it should bring him to the secure ward.  Four guards and one thermal detonator later he should see the merchandise he was looking for.  The hall twisted around the confines of the facility several times.  Fett came around each curve slowly, waiting to see if any of the guards were stationed there.  Luckily though, the doctor was too paranoid of his own movements being tracked to install security monitors, which would have alerted the guards. 

            He quickly reached the first set of doors.  Two guards were on either side.  As they saw Fett the first set started for him.

            "Hey you!  Are you lost, buddy?"  One of the guards peered at Fett, just as he pulled out his holdout blasters.  They each held one shot.  The first caught the guard in front of him, scorching through his off white uniform as the second shot spun the other guard around dropping him to the floor.  

            By this time the other pair were coming through the door.  Fett scooped up one of the fallen guards' blasters and shot, taking down the first guard.  He was forced to dodge the other guard's wild shots, his shot only catching the man in the leg.  The guard screamed and reached for his communicator while trying to keep a hold of his blaster.  Fett's second shot cut him off as he slumped to the ground.  

            Luckily the first guard had fallen through the door, jamming it open.  Fett stepped through the transparisteel door, scanning his surroundings.  Aside from the remains of a dessert and a few wrappers cluttering the surface of the guards' table and scattered chairs, the room was empty.  He checked quickly for alarms, but finding none continued on.  

            The second set of doors gleamed dully in the glare from the overhead lights.  Fett stuck the detonator to the surface of the door on the seam where the two halves came together.  He set the timer for five seconds before ducking back into the office and under one of the empty desks.  

            For a tense moment there was only the silence of the still, over-clean air before the shockwave of the explosion tore through the building.  Fett felt a wave of heat wash over him despite the reinforced walls of the guard office.  Alarms began to sound as smoke poured out of the demolished doorframe.  

            Fett shoved aside a toppled shelf and ran through the smoke into the room.  It was easy to recognize the lab from the rows of chemicals lining the walls.  The thick walls had prevented much of the damage here.  Flashing lights in each corner of the room showed that the alarms were still functioning as well.  

            At the far end of the room a long oblong chamber took up most of the space.  It was easy to see it was a life support system, much like those employed in escape pods.  The girl inside looked older than the holo Fett had seen of her.  New scars cut across one side of her face.  

            Fett hesitated a moment before activating the reanimation sequence.  According to the information it would take a moment before she regained consciousness and she would remain disoriented for a short time after that.  

            Lights flashed along the side of the chamber and the viewplate began to mist over.  Fett turned away to watch the entryway.  If he had been right about Cradossk being here it wouldn't take the other hunter long to arrive.  Syntas was the only thing worthwhile in this facility and Cradossk would recognize the feel of a thermal detonator going off and guess the rest.  

            The top of the chamber slid off just as blaster fire erupted from the smoke concealing the door Fett had destroyed.  Several thugs bearing weapons obviously taken from the buildings security shoved their way into the room.  Fett could hear Cradossk behind them roaring out instructions.  

            Fett dropped to one knee behind the lab table.  His first shot merely bounced off one of the thug's armor, ricocheting up near the ceiling.  The second however knocked the other who appeared to be a Rodian down.  Fett's third shot before he was forced to duck down stilled him permanently.  

            Fett came up a second time, managing to catch the armored sentient at the neck and sending him down as well as making a shot at the droid who stood behind him before they forced him under cover again.  Fett glanced at the chamber again.  The girl's eyes were open now though they remained unfocused.  Unfortunately he did not have time to wait.  He shoved aside the cover and pulled her out, barely avoiding the spurt of blaster fire.  She crouched among the broken debris shivering.  

            She wore nothing but a thin light blue tunic and leggings.  Blood already ran from her hand where she had fallen on a shard of broken glass.  She pushed back her hair and concentrated on focusing her eyes on his helmet.  Fett glanced over the table, but Cradossk and his remaining two thugs were still waiting.

            He turned back to the girl speaking quickly, "I was hired to release you from this facility by your mentor.  I need you to follow my instructions."  The lack of explanation sounded almost melodramatic, but in the middle of the blaster fire covering the room, Fett had neither the time nor the inclination to explain himself further.  

            Her eyes were wild as she looked at him, "Narrisa?  Where is she?  She said she would-" Fett's hand clamped onto her shoulder making her focus again.  

            "We don't have time for this; can you follow my instructions?"  He waited until she closed her mouth and nodded, the slightly dazed look fading from her eyes as the fire he had seen in the holo replaced it.  

            He opened the power pack of the blaster and removed a component.  Before addressing her in a hurried tone, "This is going to overload in about a minute.  When I throw it, run."  She opened her mouth to argue just as complete chaos broke out.  

            One of the thug's wild shots had caught a beaker of bright blue liquid.  Gas billowed out of it as it spread across the floor of the room.  

            ""You idiots!  I'm going to tear you apart!  I told you not to hit the-" Cradossk's roar was cut off by coughing as the gas filled his lungs and bright laser bolts filled the air again as security arrived.  Fett grimaced before he lofted the hot blaster up and over towards the location of the new light-fight.  A second explosion knocked them to their knees as he grabbed Syntas to run.  

            He pulled himself up, ignoring the pain that had returned to his broken wrist as he turned to pull her along.  He was amazed to find her already ahead of him, wearing a gas mask that had been hanging from the lab wall.  She motioned him on.  Fett glanced at rubble that had been the doorway before following her out a smaller door and into the hall outside.  

            The gas twined around his arms and legs and burned his throat, making him gasp for air and draw more of it in.  He made it to the door and was just about to push his way through when a blaster bolt caught him in the back.  He fell to the ground into the smoke.  Next time he told himself as he struggled to breath despite the coppery taste of blood that filled his mouth, next time he was going to plan this a little differently.  

            Syntas looked back to see if her rescuer was following just in time to see him stumble and disappear into the roiling blue gas.  She cursed under her breath in a way that would horrify Jedi Narrisa if she heard before running back to where he had fallen.  

            She caught him as he wavered after pulling himself to his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulders.  The back of his armor had been blackened by the shot that had knocked him down and was still too hot to touch.  She could feel him tense against the pain of the burning armor.  The smell of burned cloth assaulted her nostrils as she pulled him along.  

            "I… hope you… have a … ship." She muttered between gasping for breath.  "Because… you're too… heavy to… carry far."  

            He nodded, not speaking as he staggered next to her.  A laser struck the wall just above their heads as they raced around yet another of the building's endless curves. They burst out into the docking bay amid stunned mechanics that watched as a disheveled girl with no shoes supporting the man covered from head to toe in strange armor hurried past them.  They had only a moment to stand there in shocked amazement before blaster bolts from another set of bounty hunters and their own security guards sent them running as well.  

            "Which one?"  Syntas yelled above the explosions from the blasters.  Her voice was raw from the gas, even with the mask she had found.  

            The bounty hunter, she had guessed his career from his armor and weaponry took more of his own weight and pulled her to the left.  They passed two more ships before stopping in front of a small firespray class ship.  He limped up to the hatch and entered a long and complicated string of numbers.  

            Syntas nearly knocked him over as she leapt inside when the hatch sprang open for a moment before sealing itself behind them.  The bounty hunter leaned against the wall as he made his way to the cockpit.  He sank into the pilot's seat, already beginning take off procedures.  

            They exited the docking bay at full speed despite the cheerful voice of the building's receptionist asking them to slow down and please obey proper exiting procedures.  The hunter deactivated the communications system with what Syntas thought was a great deal of pleasure.  


	4. A Truce

Disclaimer:  I own zip except for the little bug creature we met earlier.              Everything else, belongs to the Man in Plaid, Mr. Lucas.  Chapter 4 

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**_Hello everyone!  So far so good.  I hope you enjoy this one.  It's still too early to be awake and posting, I nearly gave you guys chapter 5!  I've got the right chapter now though, so everyone enjoy!_**

They tore through the atmosphere and into space ignoring the furious blinking of the communications system.  As he prepared to calculate their jump to hyperspace Syntas noticed the blood dripping from the back of the chair.  She came up behind him.  

            "You're bleeding.  Let me help."  

            He shook his head, pointing at the blips that identified their pursuers.  She studied him for a moment trying to discover why he didn't speak, when she knew he could.  The image of him falling and disappearing under the clouds of blue gas came back to her.  

            "Your helmet doesn't have filters does it?"  Her tone was quiet and almost hesitant.  He shook his head again, not bothering to face her.  The _Slave 1 spun off to one side veering away from the ships pursuing them.  Syntas did not recognize them, but then as a Padawan she had never had much to do with the bounty hunters.  _

            She studied the back of his head while she clung to the ship while they spun and turned to escape the planet's gravity well.  He looked young under the armor despite the age of both his armor and his ship.  She recognized that it was Mandelorian.  That seemed to suit him.  She could feel his hatred of Jedi through the Force.

            Finally the instruments cleared them with a high-pitched squeal.  The bounty hunter slammed the hyperspeed accelerator and the stars streaked out beside them as their pursuers were left behind.  

            Cradossk swore in his harsh guttural tongue.  A moment later the two remaining bounty hunters that he had brought with him appeared on his viewscreen.  

            The first was a Bothan whose name he had not bothered to learn, "What now, sir?"  Both the Bothan and the droid were apprentices in the Guild he was forming.  It was pleasant to be referred to as 'sir.'

            Cradossk grinned, enjoying how the Bothan paled, "He's going to go to ground.  He's injured pretty bad.  We should be able to catch him."  

            "But how do you know, sir?"  This time the tones were the mechanical precise ones belonging to the droid.

            "His blood was everywhere!  I could smell it!"  He roared, watching them cower.  "If I know him, he will head to the Rim.  To the Hutt's moon."  The other two nodded and the Bothan smiled evilly.  Cradossk laughed and entered the coordinates into the nav-computer.  

            Fett finished his check of the systems.  He could feel the blood running down his back where the heat from his armor absorbing the blaster bolt had burned him.  He could also feel the Jedi girl behind him.  If he had had time she would have been locked in one of the cages long since, but it hadn't been an option.  

            Fett got to his feet slowly.  The nausea caught him, filling his mind.  He needed to get a med kit.  He had lost too much blood already.  The room spun making him lurch forward.  He caught himself on one side against the chair as the Jedi girl caught his other side.   

            Syntas gave him a small smile, "At least now you'll have to let me help you."  He stared at her dumbly for a moment, in surprise.  

            They made their way back to his bunk.  She dropped him onto it.  He leaned carefully against the wall, reaching back stiffly to undo the armor on his back.  She stopped him by pushing his hand aware.  

            "Wait.  Let me get the med kit first.  Where is it?"  She touched his arm again to hold his attention.  Fett pointed at the locker across from them.  She pulled it out and sat down next to him before reaching up and undoing the clasps for the armor plate.  

            "Just don't get any ideas while I'm sitting here."  She said with a grin.  Fett only shook his head, willing her to get it over with quickly.  He had considered doing it himself, but just keeping himself upright was difficult enough without the added burden of arguing with her.  

            She pulled off the armor and cut away what remained of the back of his shirt, "Narissa hired you to help me with my task as well?"  She asked to distract him as she peeled away the rags.  Fett nodded almost imperceptibly.  She sprayed the burn with an antibiotic sealant.  

            "You're going to have to take the rest your shirt off so I can bandage this."  She waited while he complied, admiring him as he did so.  He was human and not more than twenty years old.  He turned his head toward her, still encased in his helmet, but she could tell he was glaring at her.  Syntas glared back at him.  

            "This isn't my choice of activity either.  Trapped in a ship with a masked bounty hunter is not much of a place for a Jedi to be."  She pulled the bandages tight, making him grunt.  "You might as well remove your helmet too.  Unless of course you can take care of the damage that breathing the gas did to you on your own."    

            Fett didn't move as she pulled back and stood waiting in front of him.  Eventually either his silence or the difficulties of the day got to her.  They glared at each other a moment more before she thrust the med kit at him and stormed out.  Fett took it without comment and waited until he could hear her slamming things in the hold.  He slipped his helmet off carefully, setting the _Slave 1_'s internal systems to alert him should his current merchandise decide to reappear.  

            The pain in his throat and chest eased after he had administered to them using the supplies from the med kit.  He was well aware a visit to a medical droid would probably be a good idea, but it was also far more dangerous than he wanted to risk.  Cradossk would not take being outsmarted by Fett lightly, and even the bumbling government police could get lucky sometimes.  He did not want to take that chance.  

After he had finished he pulled his helmet back on.  Few people remembered the face of the small boy on Geonosis, yet there was no need for any to realize just how much like his father that boy now looked.    

            Fett rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the sting of the burns on his back.  He was forced to admit Syntas had bandaged them more effectively than he could have.  He thought of her eyes blazing at him when he refused to comply.  The idea of finding another sentient beautiful was strange.  Even Zam, who he had thought of as a mother hadn't inspired this much emotion in him.

            Fett shook off the strange thoughts that were invading his mind.  She was a Jedi, something he could not forget.  He had promised himself that he would avenge his father, yet he had accepted a job to help a Jedi.  He hoped Jango would have understood that he had no choice.  

            He struggled to remain awake, but the same things that were healing his throat were also pulling him toward sleep.  Fett fought it as hard as he could, but eventually the exhaustion of the past several days and the pain of his injuries pushed him into a deep sleep.

            Syntas however had spent the last several months sleeping, most of them recovering from the explosion caused by the incompetent Rodian that had nearly taken her life.  She crept quietly up from the hold.  It hadn't taken long for her anger to cool.  It seldom did.  Narissa had always told her that her hair should have been a fiery red like her mother's as they shared the same temper.  

            She looked carefully over to where she had left the young bounty hunter.  She felt a sense of righteous indignation at his bad manners.  Of course she had to admit it was not his fault the gas had spread through the room, burning those who breathed it.  

            Syntas still did not remember much of the fight aside from the billowing clouds of blue glass highlighted by the flash of lasers in the standard reds and greens of most blasters.  All she had known was that she had to get away from there.  If one armored figure instead of another was willing to help her do that, who was she to complain?  

            What bothered her now as she made her way silently to the cockpit were the reasons why Narissa would have hired a bounty hunter rather than come herself.  Bounty hunters were the scum of the galaxy with no more morals than a hungry Kryat dragon, she reminded herself, quoting Master Windu's description of them.  

            It didn't come as easily as it once had.  The hard look Narissa had given Master Windu also came to mind.  She glanced at the bounty hunter's sleeping form as she made her way past.  Contrary to popular opinion he didn't look peaceful, even as he slept.  He was of course, still wearing his helmet.  

            For one brief moment she was tempted to remove it, but a glance at the discarded weaponry that lay just within arms reach ended that idea almost as it formed.  And his hand was curled tightly, whether against the pain of his injuries or some other fear that assaulted him in his dreams she did not know, but there was certainly nothing peaceful about him.  

            It didn't take her long to find the access to the ship's computer.  As she touched it, a prompt appeared on the screen asking her for two separate passwords.  Syntas examined the system carefully before proceeding, deciding as she did so that he was more paranoid than a Hutt.  Syntas let her mind free into the Force, searching it for the correct numbers.  Without thinking her fingers moved, entering the first code, and beginning on the second, but a sound in the ships engines distracted her and her hand slipped half way through.

            An alarm went off immediately, beeping frantically and shutting down the screen.  She slammed down the program she had been investigating the outer edges of the system with and cut the power to that section of the computer.  The alarm cut off mid beep and a tense silence held her paralyzed at the controls.  

            The next moment a slight scrape of a boot on the floor broke the spell and she flew out of the pilot's seat trying hard not to look like a guilty child.  The bounty hunter stood in the doorway.  She searched his body, looking for signs of anger.  It didn't help that the helmet hid his face.  He was leaning against the wall, one arm cradled against his chest, which was covered only by bandages.  Syntas forced her eyes up to look into the helmet's T-shaped visor.  

            "You were in the computer."  His voice was hoarse and very quiet.  If the ship hadn't been so quiet and there hadn't been so much adrenaline coursing through her system Syntas doubted she would have heard him.  

            "You can speak."  She countered accusingly in an attempt to deflect him.  "Maybe then you wouldn't mind explaining a few things."  

            "Barely."  He corrected her, sitting in the pilot's seat, his movements betraying his exhaustion.  "What were you doing in there?"

            "Looking for answers.  I don't even know your name.  One minute I was unconscious, next I was in the middle of a light-fight with you.  If you had cared to explain, I wouldn't have bothered messing with your computer.  Also, you do realize it's a bit paranoid to have _two_ passwords?"  The words came out in a rush as she coaxed her anger into flame.  It helped to hide her embarrassment and confusion.  

            "It worked."  He pointed out watching her.  "I will answer some of your questions, if you agree not to touch my ship or equipment."  He had to breath carefully for a minute before continuing.  Obviously his newly regained power of speech was fragile, "Otherwise I will put you in the cages."  

            "You're not going to kill me?"  Her words were hesitant.  She had been enormously relieved when he hadn't pulled out one of his fearsome looking weapons when the alarm had gone off.  

            "Not when I was hired to keep you _alive_."  An edge of something that might have been impatience worked it's way into his voice.  It reminded her that he wasn't much older than she was. 

            "That works for me.  You have my word that I will not go near any of your implements of death or your ship."  Her smile returned as she tested him to see if under his droid-like demeanor he had a sense of humor.  Not surprisingly he ignored her joke.  Syntas sighed and continued, "And if I don't I'll be in the cages, and that is a place I have no desire to be in.  Is that good enough?"  She looked to him, waiting for his nod.

            "Then what's your name?"  She leaned against the control board, settling in to get all the information she could from him, as long as he was going to be cooperative.  

            "Boba Fett."  His sentences were short and clipped.  She wasn't sure if this was from his injuries or just his personality.  

            "Who were you fighting at the medical facility?" She tried to keep the many questions pushing forward to just the important ones.

            "Other bounty hunters and security."  

            Syntas hesitated a moment before asking the question she knew she did not want to hear the answer to.  "And Narissa?  Where is she?  Why did she hire you to help me?"

            "I captured her…" he paused for a breath.  "And delivered her to Vader.  She… knew my father, and… I was the only… one available." He answered both questions together.  Fett's sentences were becoming broken, as his breathing grew harsh.  Syntas guessed she had pushed his healing injuries too far.  

            He coughed, pushing his helmet up just above his mouth to wipe away the blood.  Syntas did not even take advantage of her opportunity to see his face.  All she saw was a strong chin line, with a thin coat of dark stubble and a few scars.  She grabbed the med kit and gave him another dose to swallow.  

            Fett straightened quickly and he took a few breaths before pushing his helmet down again, concealing even that small part of his face from view.  He turned as if to speak but Syntas shook her head.  

            "I don't think we need another medical emergency.  We're already reaching the limits of my first aid skills."  Syntas' smile was sad as she offered him her hand.  "I'm going back down to the hold.  Do you need any help?"  

            Fett hesitated before taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet.  He hadn't noticed how strong she was when they had been running through the medical facility's corridors.  He shook his head at her offer and made his way back to his bunk himself.  Much as he disliked it, he would need to spend some time waiting for the burns and the injuries the gas had given him to heal.  He would have liked to ask just what he was supposed to help her do, but he hadn't had the chance.  Later, he promised himself as he lay down again, watching the stars streak by in hyperspace.  

            Syntas slumped down in the seat in the hold.  After a moment she laughed out loud, at the picture she and Fett must make, each returning to opposite ends of the cramped interior of the _Slave 1 to sulk.  The image broke the dark mood that had formed after she had learned of her mentor's death.  She felt strangly numb to it.  She suspected she should cry or feel grief at it, but it was almost as if she had already known it had occurred, and had accepted it.  _

            Syntas got to her feet and opened one of the lockers.  She had promised not to touch the controls, the computer, and the weaponry.  Looking into the lockers on the other hand was definitely allowed.  It didn't take long for her to collect enough parts to cobble together a means to access the Holonet.  

            She stuck her head up, glancing over to where Fett was sprawled on his stomach, to all appearances asleep again.  Syntas slid back down, shoving her makeshift access into the ship's access port, concealing it from view, _still _feeling like a naughty child.  A moment later the small screen above her hand lit up.  After searching for a little while she caught up on the news; most of it propaganda by the fledgling Empire.         

            After the third story about government troops putting down traitorous protesters she deactivated it and withdrew her pirate access, the dark feeling she had felt earlier returned.  Syntas curled up on the bench next to the lockers after hiding her new creation.  She wasn't about to sleep in one of the coldly antiseptic cages.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

Grand Admiral Gin:  I'm glad you like it!  I hope you liked this update!****

Breann:  Thank you!  I'm really glad you liked my fics.  I think   "Everyone Dies" is my best as well.  

Infamous One:  Thanks for being patient.  And yes, Crissic will be crushed by the mighty Boba Fett, it will just take a couple chapters to get there.  But hey!  Waiting makes it worth it.

Roseblade22:  Wow!  I was shocked!  You reviewed one of my Star Wars fics.  Not that I'm complaining of course…  That is very cool!  I would offer you cookies, but I don't think Boba Fett's much of a cook.  


	5. Don't Rob the Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer:  _Well, today I got a paycheck for a whole 25 dollars in case anyones considering suing, but it's not mine, it belongs to Lucas Arts which has millions of dollars, beating out my paycheck, but don't sue them either, they make the stuff the rest of us spend all of our time thinking about…_ Chapter 5 

            Fett jolted himself awake angry that he had fallen asleep again.  He winced as he sat up.  The hyperspace warning was beeping insistently.  They had less than two minutes before they reentered real space.  He pushed himself up, cradling his arm as he prepared the ship for any possible attacks.  Syntas appeared behind him, rubbing her eyes and cutting off a yawn.  

            The ship lurched as they dropped out of hyperspace.  Syntas gripped the back of the pilot's seat as he pulled the ship sharply to the right, barely avoiding the floating debris surrounding the moon.  Its brown surface was molted with darker grays and yellows.  

            "Where are we?"  Syntas leaned forward to get a closer look at moon.  

            "Nar Shadda, the smugglers' moon."  He straightened their course, taking them down into the atmosphere.  

            "Not the best place to be, or anywhere near where we need to go."  Syntas grimaced at the approaching cities.  While she had never interacted with the underside of society she had heard all of the wild stories in the Jedi classrooms when the teachers were out of the room.

            "We need time, and I need information."  Fett's voice was not as faint as before, though it was still hoarse.  He reached up to key in his code to bypass planetary security.  Syntas watched, slightly in awe at the number of ships flying in and out of the smugglers moon, not to mention the variety. The ship classes ranged from snub fighters to frigates and everything in between. There were even a few that made Fett's _Slave 1 look new.  _

            The docking bay where they landed looked as seedy as Syntas had imagined it would.  The lights were dim and a thick coating of pollution covered everything.  Even one of the supports looked dangerously unstable.   She raised an eyebrow, looking down at Fett.  

            He ignored it and proceeded to guide his ship in.  The bay was mostly empty except for a few ships that looked like they had been the recipients of more than a few illegal upgrades.  Fett set them down perfectly near the back, well concealed in the shadows.  

            Syntas turned towards the hatch, but Fett's hand clamped onto her arm with an iron grip, "Everything you do will be approved by me.  Including where you go and when you leave."  His eyes seemed to see through into her mind, even behind the visor of his helmet.  

            "You will be _informed_ of my actions, but I am not merchandise or your prisoner."  Syntas' voice was cold as she wrenched her arm from his grip.  

            "No, but I am in charge.  And when we are in a secure location you are going to give me all the information you have about this _task _I'm supposed to assist you with.  You know absolutely nothing about life in this part of the galaxy."  There was barely controlled rage in his voice now, as he added in a quiet, yet terrifyingly dangerous voice, "You know _nothing_ about the rest of the galaxy."  He stepped around her, leaving the cockpit.  

            Fett took his armor from the weapons locker, grimacing as it touched the healing burns on his back.  It had taken him too long to get the anger under control.  He carefully added the various weapons that he had removed before entering medical facility.  Nar Shadda may be the best place for them to hide, but it was not the safest place in the galaxy.  

            He reached deeper into the locker, searching until he found the few pieces of armor he had taken from a smuggler he had brought in a few years ago.  The dark, smooth, closefitting helmet with the narrow visor would conceal Syntas' somewhat distinctive features easily.  She was lucky the smuggler had been about her size, or it could have been much more difficult.  

            When Fett appeared at the hatch, Syntas was already waiting.  She greeted him with a glare that probably could have taken out the shields on an    x-wing with a single shot.  He tossed her the collection of armor.  Syntas caught it awkwardly, momentarily distracted from her frustration with the man who had been hired to help her.  

            "What am I supposed to do with this?"  She eyed the black arm guards curiously.  

            "Wear it."  Fett reached up to the keypad beside the hatch, programming the _Slave 1_'s defenses for the time that they would be gone.  He had no intention of pieces of his ship ending up in one of the many chop shops operating out of Nar Shadda.  Despite the fact that the Aqualish who owned the docking bay would throw himself into a trash compacter before he allowed thieves into his bay, Fett was never willing to take unnecessary risks.  

            "Why do I have to do that?"  Syntas demanded, interrupting his work.  

            "Unless you want Cradossk and whoever else wants to find you to know we're here you are going to conceal your face.  Nar Shadda is full of people who make a living finding and selling information."  Fett explained slowly.  It was irritating to explain himself to her constantly, but he had been employed to assist her, and strangely enough he wanted her to learn to survive in the world she was now part of.  Just why he cared about it, he had not determined yet.  

            Fett waited impatiently for her to reappear.  Just when he was ready to storm into the back of the ship to see why it was taking her so long, regardless of what state of dressing she was in, she returned.  

Her dark hair had disappeared inside the dark helmet that covered her entire head and her blue clothing was now hidden beneath the long black arm and leg guards.  The chest plate was a failure for obvious reasons and she held the boots in one hand, looking almost comic standing barefoot in front of Fett, with both of them squeezed into the small entryway of the _Slave 1_.  

            "The boots are too small."  Syntas dropped them onto the metal floor, where they landed with a clank.

            "Wear them."  Fett scooped them up and shoved them back into her arms, only then realizing how little space there was between them.  

            Syntas noticed as well, edging back, clutching the boots.  She cursed under her breath as she forced her feet into them.  Fett listened for a moment before turning his attention to rechecking the security protocols.  As he did not truly _have _a mother, it really didn't matter to him if Syntas thought she was a Gamorrean with Tatooine Sand Rot and had done a variety of impossible things in conceiving him.  

            As soon as she was ready Fett hit the latch and the hatch opened.  The air on Nar Shaddaa was thick with smoke and pollution; it coated their lungs as soon as they stepped into it, making Fett cough.  Syntas glanced at him in concern.

            "I'm fine."  Fett brushed off her concern.  He locked the _Slave 1 against their return before leading her out of the docking bay.  Syntas stared at the ruined, sinister buildings as if they were the statue court of Corecsant.  A few of the mercenaries and smugglers they passed gave them suspicious looks as Syntas stared at them unashamedly.  _

            "Don't stare."  Fett pulled her around a corner as he saw a particularly tense, and somewhat drunk, Gotell reached for his blaster.  Syntas looked at her feet, embarrassed, and nodded.  

            After leading his somewhat naïve employer through several more alleyways of Nar Shaddaa's main port city Fett ducked into one of the many buildings with rooms for rent.  This one had peeling green paint and a flickering holo sign proclaiming it as Harwah's House of Rest.  Harwah himself, an aging Whiphid, greeted Fett with a nod before returning to the news he was reading from the screen across from him.  Fett dropped some credits on the nauseating green desk as he passed.

            Harwah kept rooms for a number of middle class bounty hunters.  Each one was equipped with a bed for the hunter and storage space for any merchandise they might be dragging along with them.  Fett maintained one such room for emergencies such as this one.  He had a somewhat unhealthy tendency not to respect older hunters who mistakenly considered themselves his betters.  

By this time their hike through the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa was beginning to wear on him.  His back and lungs were burning again.  If there had been any nearby place to hide without this much pollution and other disreputable sentients he would have chosen it over Nar Shaddaa, but such a place didn't exist.  

            Fett's room was near the back, across from the back door.  He had always believed it best to have a second exit, as had Jango.  Syntas' eyes, though wide with all they had seen had lost some of their tourist's glaze and were again considering her options.  Again she raised her eyebrow at the low quality of the room, but Fett didn't give any more of a reply this time than he had the last several times she had commented on the surroundings he put her in. 

            The room thankfully was merely a bland tan color rather than the glaring green of the lobby.  There was a single bed in the corner of the room and a small cot across from it.  It even included a bathroom with indoor plumbing, something that Syntas remarked on incredulously.  He carefully checked the room for listening devices, finding only two, which he removed to the hall instead.  There they could transmit the silence rather than attract their owner's attention by destroying them.  

Fett sat down on the edge of the bed, easing off his heavier weapons while Syntas explored the room.  She was reaching for the lock on the window to raise the bars when he interrupted her.  

            "Now you are going to explain exactly what we are doing."  Fett shifted slightly in an attempt to ease the pressure on his healing back.  A few of the burns had broken open again and he could feel the blood soaking into the bandage Syntas had applied there.  

            Syntas looked down at the helmet she had worn, which she was now holding in her hands, "It isn't easy to explain."  Her voice was completely devoid of the anger and furious life that normally filled it.  It sounded only tired and sad, almost like a lost child's.  

            Fett felt something stir inside of him, a feeling that he crushed before waiting to discover what it was.  "But it is still necessary."  

            Syntas smiled, a small half smile, "You probably wouldn't know this, but as head of the Jedi order Master Yoda kept a record of each Jedi from the youngest apprentice to the greatest Masters.  It was a tradition that we have carried on for centuries."  Her voice was full of the awe she had for the teachings and traditions of the order that she would not be able to join now.  Fett's own hatred returned at these tones of respect for the group that had caused him so much pain.  

            "The Record was the most prized part of our library.  Only now it could condemn any who have received training in the Temples.  Lord Vader has been searching for it, he will use it to destroy the last of the Jedi."  She said his name with the same level of disgust Fett generally reserved for the Jedi.  

            "Why is it important?  There are other records."  

He used his helmet to record her explanation so he could study it more carefully if necessary, especially considering he was continually distracted by Syntas herself, finding himself watching her rather than analyzing her words.  Angry with himself and again confused by his strange lapse he refocused on what she was saying.  

"It's a record of who we are.  It's not a simple data file!  It is the oldest of all Jedi artifacts!  It uses the Force itself to record each entity who joins the Jedi!  With it he could turn any of us!  Find any of us!"  She got to her feet, as if she was going to strike him in her anger.  Fett caught her hand just before she could.  

Syntas was breathing hard as Fett forced her to sit down, "I… I'm sorry.  It's just been hard, you, Narissa, this whole mess."  Fett guided her to the cot while she collected herself.  "It's a great deal to be responsible for."  Fett nodded to calm her.  

"And what have you hired me to do?"  His voice was still rough.  Fett suspected it would remain that way permanently.  One advantage though, he reflected, would be that it concealed most emotions effectively.  

"We are going to destroy it."  It came out in a whisper as if Syntas could completely believe it herself.  

"Where is it?" Fett, unlike Syntas was not bound by the same awe and respect for another one of the useless traditions the Jedi imposed on themselves.  

"I don't know the planet's name, but I have the coordinates memorized."  She tapped her temple, making Fett's eyes trace her face and wildly disarrayed hair. 

"Good."  Fett considered demanding that she give him the coordinates, but even if she died, a thought that disturbed him though he again didn't know _why_, its secret would be lost and Fett's services would not be needed further.  

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Well, _Grand Admiral Gin,  _it__ looks like you're the only reader, but hey if you like it, I'll update, at least we can enjoy the fic.  And I do appreciate your review very much, It meant a lot to me.  And if you think I'm doing anything right after reading stuff people have gotten **published**, well, only one thing to say to that, thank you, thank you, oh yeah and **thank you.  :)  **_


	6. Reaching an Understanding

Disclaimer:  _The wonderful, amazing, Boba Fett and all other Star Wars material belongs to Lucas, not me! Chapter 6 _

            The next morning Fett's breathing was slightly easier when he woke. He hadn't slept much, not trusting Syntas, but he couldn't avoid sleep entirely.  He pulled the few pieces of armor he had removed last night back on.  He would need to see if there were any rumors floating around about the Jedi Record, or any about himself.  

            The streets were as crowded now as they had been last night.  The thick cloud of smog and pollution cast the world in a sort of twilight.  The crush of people would thin around noon as the moon's surface lightened, but it would be as thick as ever when darkness fell.  

            Fett approached the tiny weapon repair shop owned by a Quarren by the name of Quatar.  Quatar had been exiled from Mon Calamari long before Fett had even been born.  Now he made most of his living trading information, weapons repair was only a hobby.  

            The lights in his shop blazed brightly, almost imitating the sunny world he had come from.  Fett's visor darkened so he could see despite the change in light.  Blinding his visitors was one of Quatar's more irritating security measures.  

            "Fett!  Need a blaster repaired?"  The Quarren's voice had a strange almost liquid sound to it.  With his heavy accent Basic was almost unrecognizable when he spoke it.  

            Fett dropped some credits on the table, "I need to know about Cradossk."  

            Quatar swept up the credits, slightly affronted that Fett would not play his game, "He's busy looking for someone who stole his merchandise."  His eyes sharpened as he watched Fett intently, "You wouldn't happen to know who that might be would you?"  

            Fett ignored the question, to ask another of his own, "Has he been after Jedi artifacts?"  

            "Jedi artifacts?  New hobby of yours, Fett?  I haven't heard anything about them in weeks, except a few of the top hunters all seem to be going for the same merchandise.  They're combing the Rim for something."  Quatar waited expectantly after providing his answer.  Fett dropped a few more credits on the counter to pay for his silence about Fett's whereabouts before leaving the shop.  Though he was only too aware that Quatar would sell the information to anyone who paid him more than Fett had, but it was an acceptable risk.  There wasn't much the Quarren could tell anyone.  

            He stepped out of the shop into the thick air of the Hutt's moon.  For a moment the world spun and Fett clutched the dirt-coated wall to keep from falling.  Two aliens on the far side of the street straightened as they noticed his stumble, making their way toward him like sharks sensing blood in the water.  

            Fett coughed, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he straightened painfully.  He reached down, taking the blaster from its holster.  These two may think they had found an easy target, but Fett was well prepared to show them the error in their ways.  The first one came up behind him in what it probably thought was a stealthy manner.

_            I could hear you three kilometers off._  He thought to himself.  One thing Fett hated was over confidence.  It did nothing but get you killed.  

            "Do you need some _help, _mister?"  It leaned close, grinning as its companion circled Fett.  

            Fett paused a moment, as if catching his breath then spoke, his voice gravelly and harsh, "No."  

            He jammed his elbow back into the alien leaning over him who doubled over, it's breath knocked out.  He whipped his blaster away from his side where he had kept it from view, shots streaking towards the would-be thief's partner.  

            The smaller alien ducked down behind some abandoned speeders yelling to his partner in a dialect Fett was not familiar with.  The other alien straightened painfully, reaching for Fett.  By this time he had pulled back out of range, a shot from the blaster, taking his attacker in the leg.  The claws stretched farther than Fett had thought possible, knocking him back and off balance. 

            The other used this distraction to leap onto Fett, knocking him to the ground.  Fett grunted as his back slammed into the filthy pavement and the alien's eyes lit up with a victorious light as he reached behind him for a knife.  

            Fett struggled to free himself from the alien's heavy weight, managing to bring up the blaster.  It's barrel now pointing directly into the sentient's midsection.  The smaller alien was distracted from it's gloating by the blaster's whine.  Its eyes widened in fear for the second it had before the explosion threw it off Fett, now almost broken into two pieces. 

            The larger thief stepped toward its friend, but one look at Fett and it retreated into the darkened shadows, cradling its injured arm.  Its eyes glowed in the dark as it watched Fett until it was sure the bounty hunter was not going to peruse it.  Normally, Fett would have ensured revenge, but his back burned from slamming into the pavement and if things were unsettled enough here in Nar Shaddaa's port that two thieves were desperate enough to attack someone as well armed as Fett, he had no desire to leave Syntas on her own for any longer than necessary.  The Jedi girl had a talent for getting into unpleasant situations.  

            Fett didn't see the second set of eyes watching as he rose stiffly and continued slowly down the street.  Quatar knew what others wished to have in the way of information and he knew Boba Fett.  He smiled; Cradossk would be interested to know of the younger hunter's inquiries and of his apparent injuries.  It would be worth far more credits than Fett had paid him.  The Quarren laughed, a low, liquid sound before stepping back into his shop.  

            Syntas raised her eyebrows at him as he unlocked the door and entered.  Fett winced as he realized how he must look.  The fight had knocked over a container of refuse and a good part of it now coated his armor, not to mention the filth already _on _the streets and that on the two thieves.  He glanced down at his formerly green and red armor that was now a wonderful sludge color, highlighted with bits of refuse he had no desire to identify.  

            "Did you enjoy your cantina brawl or maybe it was playtime in the garbage?"  Her voice was deceptively light.  Fett watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he began stripping off his weapons to be cleaned, careful not reveal anything that would make part of him that could be identified visible.  

            "Because if you didn't, I would _hope_ that you aren't going to do it again.  We have more important things to do!"  She reminded him, her voice as hard as transparisteel.  Now that they were off the ship, it appeared she had decided that she was in charge.  

            Fett rounded on her angrily; about to reply that it hadn't been fun for him either when he caught the surprised look on her face.  He glanced around, searching for some sort of threat, jetpack hanging in his hands.  Then he noticed that she was staring at him.  A quick glance down showed the blood that had soaked through the bandages, which were now as dirty and ragged as the rest of him, from being scraped against his armor in the fight, resulting in a sight that was probably one of the most disturbing things Syntas had seen in her somewhat sheltered life.

            The fiery anger drained from him as it visibly did the same from Syntas' face.  Fett reflected tiredly for a moment that he would have preferred to find a better way to end arguments with her than him developing some sort of hideous injury to stun her into silence.  

            "What happened?"  Her voice was quiet now as she took the remaining weapons from him, setting them on the ragged brown carpet.

            "Thieves. "  He considered for a moment, and then explained, "Nar Shaddaa is hot right now.  The new Empire is making places like these strongholds for those outside the law."  He winced as she unwound the ruined bandage.  

            "They're cracking down and need extra money to stabilize the new government.  It always hits the lowest the hardest.  Thieves get desperate."  Usually they would have been subtler, even on Nar Shaddaa.  This worried him slightly, but he pushed it away.  The greater concern would have been if there were witnesses to the fight.  The surviving thief wouldn't know any better but if an information dealer had seen it, news of Fett being injured would be spread to any who were interested and thieves weren't the only ones who would go for anyone showing signs of weakness.  

            Quatar.  Fett closed his eyes for a moment, he knew exactly who would hear of it.  Cradossk would be here as soon as Quatar contacted him with the information on Fett's whereabouts.  

            "What's wrong?"  Syntas could sense Fett was, well, not worried, Boba Fett didn't worry as far as she could tell, but certainly concerned.  

            "We're leaving tonight.  Cradossk's coming."  He moved to get up, but she gripped his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down.  

            "The Trandoshan?"  Syntas couldn't keep the note of fear from her voice, but she pretended it didn't exist.  Fett was an excellent teacher at hiding emotion.  

            He nodded, "That's why we have to go now."  He pulled away, to stand stiffly, the pain of the movement caused obvious.  

            "Not until I fix your back.  It's bleeding too heavily to leave now."  Syntas' voice was firm as she added a bit of the Force to it, to convince him.  

            "We don't have time!"  Fett's voice was louder than he had intended, Syntas took an involuntary step back, but held her ground.

            "We have to.  If you collapse, then we will get nowhere.  Me dragging you through the streets will attract the attention you're so worried about!"  Syntas yelled back.  

            "Then finish quickly."  Fett relaxed slightly under her grip, sitting, but obviously disliking it, "Cradossk doesn't take pity on those who have caused him this much trouble and he punishes in the Trandoshan fashion."  He gritted his teeth as Syntas applied fresh bandages.

            "I don't care if he hangs them by their toenails and forces them to watch Imperial holo commercials until they go insane!"  She shot back.  Fett didn't respond, sensing that if he did the argument would become a childish trading of insults.  That and with Syntas' help the pain from his back was fading, making movement easier.  He had no desire to make her vengeful again.  

            "I'll need the coordinates."  He could at least try and get them from her.

            Syntas shook her head, "Not with what's-his-name the lizard after us.  If we fail he would find them.  That's a risk I'm not willing to take."  

She finished with the bandages and stepped back, her eyes held Fett's.  They were steady.  He found himself looking deeper into her eyes, not to intimidate, but in an attempt to understand this strange Jedi girl who was making his life unbelievably difficult.  

            It felt almost as if they had reached an agreement.  Syntas reached out a hand unconsciously reaching up toward him.  As her hand met the edge of his helmet she pulled back, startled, surprised at what she had done.  Fett stepped back as well, though the corners of his mouth were tugged up in something that could have been a smile at the blush spreading across Syntas' fierce face.  She wasn't a mere Jedi girl, he realized now, far from it.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

_People, I'm up to 2 readers now, which is good, but if you read please, please, please review, it's what makes me want to write, and I really appreciate it.  _

Imp: _Sorry you don't like the romance, but hey, everyone with a Fettish has to write one at least once…  Also, I know he's not the normal 'Fett' we all know and love, but he's young yet, and I'm glad you like it anyway._  

Sarch:  _Thanks for letting me know you're out there!  Greatly Appreciated!  I'm glad you like my ideas, I was a bit nervous, so thanks!_


	7. Broken Jedi, Broken Dreams

Author's Note: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well, I'm quite proud, despite school, an evil math teacher, debate practice, and a huge load of homework the story's still coming!  I hope you don't mind it took a week or so.  But it's still coming!_

~Chapter 7~ 

            They both ignored what had just occurred; they gathered Fett's weapons efficiently as he pulled his chest plate back on and his jet pack along with most of his other armaments.  He left out a light blaster that he handed to Syntas.  She gave him a questioning look but accepted it, thrusting it into the belt that she had pulled tight over her light blue tunic.  Syntas pulled the dark helmet and armor over her head as they left the room.  

            She certainly wasn't glad to see the confined interior disappear; several hours spent there had been more than enough.  Even the cramped quarters of the _Slave 1 were better than that; at least the ship was clean.  She had to hurry to keep up with Fett as he strode quickly through the crumbling buildings.  _

            "Is all of Nar Shaddaa like this?"  She waved a hand to encompass the ruin that surrounded them.  

            Fett shook his head, busy scanning the surrounding streets for possible attackers or for any sign of Cradossk's minions.  It was obvious he was not interested in answering questions right now.  Maybe he was even still angry about being overruled by her.  Syntas grinned under her disguise.  It mustn't happen to him often.  

            It didn't take them long to reach the hanger where they had left the _Slave 1_ despite having to work their way through the shifting crowds of ragged aliens and humans.  The sun was sinking bellow the moon's horizon by this time.  There were no other people in the docking bay as Fett hurried to the _Slave 1.  _

            Outside the hanger a cloaked Bothan grinned, reaching to tap the droid beside him on the shoulder as he watched Fett disappear into the hanger.  The droid nodded, following his partner into the shadows as they went to report to Cradossk.  The Trandoshan would want to catch the _Slave 1_ as Fett attempted to leave Nar Shaddaa.  Both would be happy to see the upstart taken down, he had caused them to face Cradossk's wrath, something they would enjoy making him pay for in full.  They ran through refuse choked alleys and scrambled over collapsed fences as they hurried back to their 'teacher.'

            Cradossk drained the glass of Alderranian Ale he had been drinking as he saw his two apprentices burst through the door, the Bothan panting and both smelling like the wrong end of a bantha.  The Twi'lek girl at the table next to them wrinkled her nose and edged away.  Cradossk rolled his eyes, grabbing the two and dragged them outside, ignoring their protests.  

            "What's going on?"  He growled at them as the Bothan leaned against the wall of the cantina catching his breath.

            "We found Fett with the information provided by the Quarren repair man."  The droid's tones were as prissy as ever despite the rotting undergarment dangling off his head.  

            "And where is he?"  Cradossk asked, restraining his impatience.

            "He and the merchandise are preparing the _Slave 1 for take off in Hanger 54.  We think they-" The Bothan was cut off as Cradossk grabbed him by the neck throwing him aside.  _

            "Why didn't you say so?  That Sith-spawned excuse for a bounty hunter will be half way across the galaxy if we don't hurry!"  He started for his ship at a run, dragging his two hapless apprentices behind him.    

            Fett fired the thrusters as Syntas strapped herself in, the engines making the ship shiver as they lifted off.  He ran a systems check as the _Slave 1_ rose through the atmosphere.  It was always best to be sure the _Slave 1_ hadn't been tampered with though he doubted anything like that could ever occur with the layer upon layer of defenses that had been installed by both the ships owners.  

            As they lifted clear of the city a shape appeared behind them.  Its angular shape quickly identified it as Cradossk's ship.  Fett yanked the _Slave 1 up into a steep climb as the Trandoshan's voice came over the comlink.  _

            "Stand down Fett, you can't make the jump to hyperspace before I blast you from the sky.  Land your ship and hand over the Jedi and I'll let you off easy, you're only a beginner at this."  It was easy to tell that the Trandoshan was already gloating about his imminent victory over one of the biggest annoyances in his life.  Fett did not waste time with a reply as his hands flew over the controls making the calculations for a jump to Dantooine, a largely uninhabited world where they could jump to their true destination.  

            "Fett!  This is your last chance!  If you don't stop I'll fire!  You'll be nothing more than-" Fett cut the communications in the middle of Cradossk's rant.  

            The larger ship behind them opened fire rocking the _Slave 1 back and forth.  Alarms screamed as they tore through the atmosphere.  They burst forth with a sound of wrenching metal.  Ships taken through the atmosphere at such a steep climb were in danger of being ripped apart.  Red lights flashed on the control board warning of the damage the _Slave 1_ had already taken.  _

            "Fett!  This isn't a good idea!"  Syntas called, her face obscured by the flashing alarms.  The bounty hunter didn't answer, as usual.

            He flipped the _Slave 1_ around, firing on the less mobile _Blood Fang_ as it rose through the atmosphere.  A line of explosions erupted along the back of the straining ship, making it wobble back and forth.  Fett turned the _Slave 1 back toward open space as Cradossk fought for control.  They streaked to the edge of the gravity well, making the jump just as they cleared it, and just before Cradossk made it out of the atmosphere behind them._

            Inside the _Blood Fang_ smoke poured from damaged systems.  Cradossk attempted to enter the information on the _Slave 1_'s escape route to the computer to determine their destination.  When the computer gave him an error message he slammed his fist into the delicate circuitry, causing another eruption of sparks and smoke.  Behind him his apprentices cowered, trying not to attract any notice.  

            "That- that-" Cradossk couldn't think of anything horrible enough to call Fett.  "I'll get him."  His voice was quiet, and even uglier than usual.  

            As he ground his teeth the com flashed, the Quarren information trader appeared on the screen, "Didn't get Fett?"  He flinched when Cradossk growled at him.  

            "Uh… Yes, well I can help you find him."  The Quarren smiled in his fashion as Cradossk unclenched his claws and looked at him with interest, "For a price of course."  The Trandoshan nodded and the Quarren's smile became ugly.

            "Transfer four hundred credits to my account and I'll tell you."  Cradossk did so reluctantly.

            "Your information had better be good."  

            "Of course.  Now Fett was asking me about Jedi artifacts.  Why would he be interested in those?"  Quatar paused for affect, "Well, Our Lord Vader has been searching for one since the fall of the Republic.  No one knows anything about it though.  But recently I received some information about a Jedi."  

            "And what is it?"  Cradossk's voice was a low growl.

            "This came from a friend of mine, an insect named Crissc.  Lord Vader himself couldn't get it from her."  A clip from a holo showed a battered Jedi woman mumbling something about not telling.  Then her pupils contracted and she stiffened.  Cradossk recognized interrogation drugs.  He also recognized the Force-inhibitors around the woman's wrists.  In a stammering voice she began to repeat a series of coordinates over and over again, before wavering and collapsing on the cell floor.  

            "But he's still young, Crissc and I have been in the business for decades.  And why sell him the information when we can sell him the treasure for far more?  I think both Vader's prize and Boba Fett will be at these coordinates.  The Dark Lord will pay well for whatever it is."  Cradossk rubbed his chin considering.

            "If you're wrong…" He threatened.

            "If I'm wrong and you fail, Fett will kill me."  Quatar shrugged, "But if I'm not, I want ten percent of what Vader pays you for the Jedi treasure.  Don't fail."  

            With that he cut the transmission before Cradossk could argue to terms.  The lizard-like bounty hunter smiled, all his teeth showing as he entered the coordinates into his computer.  First he would stop to pick up a few more apprentices.  He knew Fett was good and it was always better to have a few extras to take blaster shots that could be disposed of afterwards instead of being given their share.   Calculations completed, he leaned back as his ship entered hyperspace on Fett's trail at last.  

            Fett also relaxed as they entered hyperspace, one of the few truly safe places in the galaxy.  The relief lasted only a moment before he began to take stock of the damage Cradossk had done to his ship.  Half the shields were down and the ship's hull was in bad shape, not to mention one of the thrusters was at half power having taken a blaster shot with weakened shields.  

            They would need to land on Dantooine to get spare parts and for Fett to make repairs.  He stood carefully, turning to leave the cockpit as Syntas finished un-strapping herself.

            "I thought you said you could fly."  She glared at him.  

            "I can."  

            "You and I have different definitions of the word then."  She rubbed her shoulders where the crash webbing had dug into them.

            "You should sleep.  We'll arrive at Dantooine in seven hours.  After I repair the ship you're going to give me the coordinates."  His tone did not allow for argument.  Fett himself planned to spend the next seven hours cleaning the weapons that had been damaged in the fight with the thieves.  Most were fine, but he preferred not to trust his life to substandard equipment.  It was a mistake many amateurs made and few survived to learn from it.  

            Syntas waited a moment before she climbed down to the hold where she curled up on the bench to sleep. Surprisingly, she found herself tired.  She hadn't been able to sleep on Nar Shaddaa.  The chamber still haunted her nightmares when she finally did fall asleep.  She shuddered remembering the strange half-sleep, too numb to truly feel the Force and terrified it would be gone when she woke up.  

            Fett watched her sleep on the ship's internal cameras, her dark hair falling across her face.  It wasn't a peaceful sleep.  She murmured under her breath something he couldn't make out.  As he watched her he began to realize what his feelings for her were.  

            The closest thing he had ever seen to this was the look that came to his father's eyes when he watched Zam playing with little Boba.  But his father had killed Zam he reminded himself, he had to put the code he lived by first, everything second.  He tried to crush the feeling, but he continued to watch Syntas sleep as they sped through hyperspace, unable to eliminate it entirely.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Stargirl:  *grins* Why thank you!  People like you are why it's worth writing!

ionlyliveindreams:  Romance isn't too easy to write, is the hard part, and you're probably right about the reviews, it's just a bit disheartening when you're comparing 16 to 1,600 some someone got on a Harry Potter fan fic…  I won't complain though, thanks for yours!

Grand Admiral Gin:  I'm glad you think it's good, I've been getting accused of Mary-sue's lately…  I'm doing my best to make it work.

Yaebginn:  Hey, whatever works!  Thanks for all the reviews.  I will do my best to live up to your expectations.

Nate1:  Thanks for the favorites listing!  If you post a Fett fic I'll be more than happy to review, there seriously needs to be more Fett fics!  As for what else will come, just wait until the end.  It will be something.  


	8. Friends are Expensive

Disclaimer: _Um, yeah, I own nothing.  _ Chapter 8 

            The _Slave 1_ arrived at Dantooine smoothly, despite how damaged it was.  The change in the feel of the ship's engines woke Boba Fett where he sat, asleep, with his head leaning against the wall of the ship.  He was startled at finding himself asleep, the blaster he had been cleaning still in his hands.  Fett cursed himself in Huttese as he made his way to the cockpit.  

            The dull brown planet was directly ahead of him.  He brought the _Slave 1 in carefully, not wanting to risk further damage.  He made for the nearest spaceport, a small one with a few places to buy spare parts.  He carried most of what he would need on the __Slave 1 itself, but there were a few parts he would have to buy.  _

            "Identify yourself."  Planetary security appeared to have picked him up.

            "This is Boba Fett piloting the _Slave 1_."  

            "What's your business here?"

            "I need spare parts.  My ship's been damaged."  

            "You may land in docking bay 32."  The com-link clicked off, the bored official inquiring after the next ship arriving to the backwater planet.  

            Syntas appeared behind him, yawning as he settled the ship into the tiny docking bay.  Fett was acutely aware of her hand resting on the pilot's seat next to his shoulder.  He resolutely made himself concentrate on shutting down the _Slave 1_ in order to ignore it.  

            "Do you need help with the ship?  I've got some training as a mechanic."  Syntas offered as he stood.  

            Fett hesitated then nodded, "I'm going into the city to buy a few parts we'll need; start the compressive diagnostics while I'm gone."  He started toward the hatch.  "And don't shut down any of the defenses while I'm gone!"   

            "I'm not a child!  I know better than that!"  She yelled after him.  "I _know _what I'm doing."  Syntas grumbled under her breath as she told the _Slave 1_'s computer to begin diagnostics.

            Dantooine was so non-descript it was difficult to find anything at all to describe it.  Its streets were dry and dusty, but nothing like a desert.  It had pale, dirty looking plants and few animals.  Even its inhabitants were bland, all with tan skin and most were human.  

            Fett walked into the nearest shop and handed its sleepy looking owner a list of parts.  The man scratched his head for a moment before rummaging around in the bins behind him.  After nearly an hour of poking around his shop he came up with the items Fett had requested.  Fett paid the man what he asked for the parts.  He disliked leaving Syntas alone on the ship for too long, especially since he was sure Cradossk would find some way to follow them.  Trandoshans were notorious for holding grudges.  

            When he made it back to the small docking bay he was relieved to find the _Slave 1_ still there and in the condition he had left it.  He programmed in his passwords and opened the hatch.  Syntas was sitting in the pilot's seat arguing with the ship's computer.  Her dark eyes looked up, meeting his face squarely.  

            "I'm glad your back.  _You _can try and talk to this piece of junk you call a computer.  I'm going to go back and start work on the shields, the power circuits are fried back there.  Do you have some tools somewhere?"  

            "Third locker in the hold."  His eyes followed her, but he turned away.  He knew better than this.  He remembered one of the first lessons his father had taught him.  

            "Friends are expensive, Boba.  They'll only get you hurt."  He also remembered the look of pain that had crossed his father's face.  It was the day after Jango had told him Zam was dead.  Jango had driven the lesson home with his own death.  Boba had promised himself he would never again allow himself to be hurt that way.  

            Fett forced his thoughts back to computer.  After a great deal of careful instructions he found the circuit in the thrusters that was giving off faulty readings.  Fett exited the computer and headed down to assist Syntas in putting the _Slave 1_ back together.  

            Six hours later, they put the tools back in the third locker.  Both were covered in engine fluid and sweaty from crawling along the _Slave 1_'s outer hull patching holes burned into it.  Fett carefully put away the extra spare parts as Syntas flopped onto the bench exhausted.  

            "Do we have time to rest?"  Even her eyes were tired, without their usual fire.  

            Fett shook his head, "It's time for you to give the coordinates."  

Syntas stood.  "Open up your navigating program and I'll enter them."  

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~***

_We're getting close now everyone!  Just want to take a poll, how much of the romance bit should I show?  Do you want me to actually write in a bit more of the actual fulfillment of it or just hint at it?  The rating just can't go over PG-13 though.  So, tell me what you think!_

Ryko Sill:  Very sorry about the whole agony thing.  I'm trying really I am!  It's just I get buried under homework every now and then and it takes a little while to dig my way out!  As for you're fic, you deserve the reviews you get, it's very well written!

Infamous One:  *takes a bow*  Thank you!  I know what you mean about the romance being tough, writing these last couple chapters and the ones that are coming up I had to stop now and then and rewrite those parts over again a whole bunch of times.  I'm glad you think I've been successful.  

yaeb:  I'm glad you like my writing.  Good luck with LOTR, I'll be updating that one in the next couple days.   

wltdnfaded:  Thank you!  I really like your fics, so that's quite a compliment, I'll need to frame it or something…  It wouldn't be any fun for Boba Fett to be completely without emotions, and it wouldn't make him seem real.  But of course, can't let him get out of character either…

Chiichobi:  Hey, so far so good?  I look forward to seeing what you think in the poll.  Also, I looked up your bio, and saw you liked LOTR, have you checked out "Gathering Darkness"?  It's a challenge fic I'm writing for Roseblade22, it's on hold, but it'll be back soon.  ****


	9. Not a Fairy Tale

Disclaimer:  _I own nothing, null, zip, zero, and so on, it is the property of the            Man-in-Plaid.  Chapter 9 _

***~*~*~*~*~***

            It would take them over a day to get to the unnamed world.  It would give Fett time to heal and both of them time to create a means to quickly destroy the Record.  Not to mention prepare for the arrival of Cradossk.   The Jedi had hidden it well, at the far edge of the Rim.  

            Fett's behavior confused Syntas.  He had grown colder and more distant as the hours passed and they waited for their arrival.  Sometimes she caught him looking at her, but always when he thought she couldn't see him.  Syntas herself couldn't understand what she thought of the strange bounty hunter Narissa had thrown into her life.  She remembered the moment on Nar Shaddaa when she had touched him.  It had seemed _right…_  But the galaxy is not a fairy tale, she reminded herself, and they had a task to complete.  

            The time passed almost unnoticed for the two onboard the _Slave 1.  They became almost numb to the feeling; Syntas dreading what she would be destroying and Boba Fett remembering the haunted look in his father's eyes as he told his son Zam would never be coming back.  _

            When they finally left hyperspace a blue and green world waited for them.  Its sun was huge, and very old.  The world itself was small speck of life on the far edge of the galaxy.  Thick forests covered most of its surface.  Fett quickly scanned the planet and the space around it.  There were no signs of intelligent life or Cradossk, not that the Trandoshan could really be considered, "intelligent life."  

            He landed the _Slave 1_ in a small clearing on the northern hemisphere, following Syntas' directions.  The lush jungle hid the ship from view and Fett powered everything down except for the essential defenses, hoping to hide it from most scans as well.  Syntas grabbed a scanner as they left the ship and pointed to the west.  

            Cradossk's ship left hyperspace easily.  The three smaller ships behind him did so as well, maintaining formation.  He grinned, picking up the _Slave 1_'s ion trail, leading directly to the planet.  To him it looked like an egg, ready to hatch. He sped towards it, already able to taste Fett's blood, the apprentices following in his wake.  

            It didn't take Fett and Syntas long to reach a tiny clearing in the jungle.  In its center was a tiny stone shelter, a shrine almost.  Fett scanned the jungle around them, shifting his blaster to a better grip.  The sensors on his helmet were picking up creatures lurking at the edges of the clearing, reluctant to come to close.  Syntas lowered the scanner and headed towards the shelter's entrance.  

            "Wait.  Won't there be defenses?"  Fett asked, reluctant to let her enter it alone.

            Syntas shook her head, smiling sadly, "Only for those who are not Jedi.  That means you."  She reminded him.  

            Fett bit back an angry retort replacing it with words, spoken grudgingly, "Be careful."  

            She grinned back at him, "When am I not?"  

            Syntas stepped into the tiny structure.  Inside the air was much cooler than the hot jungle air of the forest.  Two circles were carved into the simple stone in the center of the shrine.  She pressed her hands to them, reaching out through the Force.  The stone's top faded from view.  Syntas reached inside, removing a silver rectangular object.  She traced its corners reverently, feeling the scrollwork that adorned it.  

            Outside Fett waited, scanning the forests.  He whipped around as he heard a stick snap, followed by a low laugh.  He saw Cradossk's yellow-scaled form step from the shadows of the forest.  He dove to one side to avoid the Trandoshan's opening shots.

            "Give up, Fett.  Hand over the Jedi and the treasure and we'll leave you here."  Cradossk called over the tall grass of the clearing.  "In pieces."  He added under his breath.  

            Boba Fett crouched behind a fallen stone near the shrine, hoping Syntas would hurry.  His sensors identified six other bounty hunters creeping through the forests to surround him.  He swung up his blaster rifle, taking down the first, a tall Rodian.  The return fire forced him under cover again.  He reviewed their positions, dropping his blaster rifle and pulling two lighter blasters from their holsters, one in each hand.  

            When he lunged to his feet, blasters blazing, most of the young bounty hunters stared at him in shock.  Before they had even thought of aiming their own weapons, three more were down.  One of the last two shot wildly toward Fett, once nearly catching Fett in the head, making him dodge.  The other caught his fellow apprentice across the clearing before Fett's dart launcher dropped him to the forest floor.  

            Cradossk himself had been forced to dive to his knees as well to avoid the apprentices' wild fire.  He got to his feet grumbling, seeing Fett just two meters away.  He raised his blaster, surging forward.  Fett brought his blaster around, firing at the form streaking toward him.  One of Cradossk's own shots caught the edge of Fett's armor, spinning him around.  

            A moment later the Trandoshan was on him, his claws raking down the side of Fett's helmet.  Fett struggled, gripping the larger hunter's wrists in an attempt to force them away from his throat.  

            "I've…got you…Fett."  Cradossk breathed into his face, smelling like long dead meat.  

            Fett didn't waste his breath responding.  

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well folks, as you can see we're in the final stretch.  Also, the results of the poll are unanimous in favor of the current style of romance.  I for one greatly appreciate it because I have a rough time writing it any other way, but I had to ask.  Also, I've got a brief advertisement, I'd appreciate any attention to "A Hero's Death," a new fic I wrote, it's about Fett as well.  It has one review, so my thanks to you, _wltdnfaded.  _I really appreciated the review._  _Also, hopefully I won't have homework so I can post the follow up to the cliffhanger!_

*~*~*~*~*

butthead2000:  Oh man, that was funny, I _could_ do it that way, but I think I'll keep a bit more subtle than that, but yeah I know what you mean about people being freaks…  

Ryko Sill:  Well, not much romance in this chapter, but that's because it's awfully hard to be romantic with Cradossk around…  But don't worry; I'll keep the insinuations up.  

Grand Admiral Gin :  Yay!  I'm glad you think so!  Here's a nice cliffhanger to keep you guessing.  

Breann:  Very good point!  And don't worry; the rating won't go up, everyone agrees with you.  And I know what you mean about ruining the fic, which is why I'm glad everyone agrees.  Enjoy the rest of the fic!


	10. May the Dawn Break

Disclaimer:  _None of it's mine! Chapter 10 _

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inside the shrine the Force swelled through Syntas as she concentrated on destroying the Record.  With it came pain at destroying such a treasured object with the Force.  In fact destroying _anything _with the Force terrified her, but there was no other way.  The tablet grew hot in her hands, becoming a blinding white.  Finally when she felt she could hold it no longer it crumbled into a fine silver dust, trickling through Syntas' fingers.  

            She drew a sobbing breath, clutching her hands against her.  The Force faded away as well.  Outside she could hear a struggle.  Vaguely, she remembered the sounds of a light-fight going on outside the shrine.  A huge scaled lizard, Cradossk, her mind prompted was struggling on the ground with Fett.  It was easy to see the Trandoshan was winning.  Blood ran from Fett's arms where the lizard's claws hard reached him around the armor.  

            Cradossk forced his arms forward as Fett's grip weakened, reaching for the injured hunter's throat.  The last several days flashed before Syntas' eyes, she saw Fett, and the way his eyes followed her, and the moment their eyes had met on Nar Shaddaa.  The scene in the clearing faded from her view until all she saw was an ocean of fire that was the Force.  

            Fett gasped for breath as Cradossk's clawed hands inched closer and closer to his throat.  Then a scream tore the air and lightning shot over him into Cradossk covering the Trandoshan's body in flickering blue lightning, throwing him away from Fett.  The bounty hunter looked up at the source of the lightning, stunned.  Syntas clutched the stones of the shrine for support, the last of the lightning fading from her outstretched hand.  She took a step toward him as he let his arms fall to his side.

            "Fett…" then her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled onto the shrine's stone steps.  

            Fett tried to roll over to go to her, but the pain in his arms spiked through his mind making coherent thought impossible.  He shifted his arm; fingers groping for the blaster he knew must be lying next to him as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  Then the world tunneled down into darkness.  

            The next thing he knew a dark cloaked figure stood over him, Vader.  The Dark Lord's voice was as harsh as Fett's own, "You destroyed the Record?"  

            Fett managed a small nod.  Most of his concentration went into remaining focused on Vader's words.  

            "I was too late once again.  Crissc will pay for this.  The girl?"

            "Nothing… Jedi programmed coordinates into… her… hired me… to destroy…" His voice failed him.

            "Strange, I sensed an amazingly powerful amount of the Force here.  I was sure…" Lord Vader spoke to himself looking at the Syntas' limp form.  

            "The Record did…" Fett desperately tried to draw his attention away.

            "It is possible.  Though even if it was her, there doesn't seem to be much left now.  You destroyed something very valuable to me.  I don't appreciate having things I want disintegrated bounty hunter."  The entire force of the masked face turned back to Fett.  

            "I will leave you here to live or die as you chose.  It is a fitting punishment.  Test your skills bounty hunter."  He turned away from Fett, his cloak swirling behind him.  A squad of clone troopers, their armor now slightly modified to go with their new name turned to follow him.  Fett would have laughed if it hadn't hurt so much.  To be abandoned by a squad of clones, identical to himself!  

            He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again the sky was dark.  He forced himself to roll over, staggering to his feet.  His head spun with the loss of blood, but there simply was no other choice.  He managed a few steps before his vision blacked out and he nearly fell.  

            He made it to where Syntas lay, so still he was afraid.  He fell to his knees, far from graceful, but he didn't have the strength for anything else.  He touched her face gently; he could see that she was still breathing slowly. Carefully he lifted her up with his better arm.  Syntas moaned, her eyes fluttering.

            "Wake up.  We have to get out of here."  Already the creatures were testing the edges of the clearing now that the Record was gone and the defenses down; they would be ready to eliminate whoever remained here.  Syntas allowed him to pull her to her feet though she was obviously unaware of what was going on.  Fett wasn't sure who was leaning on whom as they made their way back to the _Slave 1_.  He fervently thanked whoever controlled their fates that it wasn't far.  His universe was reduced to making one step after another over the fallen branches and trees in the darkening forest and making sure the woman he held didn't fall.  

            An eternity later the _Slave 1_ appeared in a gap between the trees.  They staggered towards it.  Fett's father had told him once that if you were strong enough you could do impossible things.  As they fell through the hatch into the _Slave 1_, Fett believed him.  He left Syntas on the bench, closing the hatch behind him before staggering to his own bunk.  He did what he could in the way of bandaging the wounds on his arms, which bled sluggishly before collapsing.  He would have preferred to wait until they were safely in hyperspace leaving this world behind before sleeping, but he had done enough impossible things for one day.  

            What neither had seen as they made their way slowly back to the _Slave 1_ was another form pulling itself to its feet in the clearing.  Cradossk's whole body ached from the lightning that had thrown him off Fett.  His hands shook even to remember the look on the Jedi woman's face as she directed it at him.  He limped through the trees towards the _Blood Fang_.  As long as she was with Fett he had no desire to pursue the other bounty hunter.  The Sith-spawn who had gotten him into this mess however…  Cradossk made his way slowly through the forest, cheering himself by imagining horrible ways to kill Quatar.  

            In Syntas' dreams an ocean of fire roared around her, nearly drowning out the spark that was her life.  Finally it slowed to a trickle and then disappeared, leaving her exhausted, but letting her slip into a normal sleep.  Strangely though, tears slipped from under her closed eyelids, a grief without a name, after the ocean disappeared, leaving her alone.  But not completely, her mind reminded itself, presenting her with the picture of a battered figure in mud coated armor pulling her to her feet.  

**Author's Note:  **

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Just one more chapter folks, which is too bad, because this fic has been really fun!_

Ryko Sill:  Yep, I'll update again in a week or so, and after that I'll be working on a new Fett fic!  Any opinions on what it should be?

Grand Admiral Gin:  Thanks!  Only one more chapter!  It makes me so sad...

TriGemini:  Of course she does, the relationship wouldn't be interesting if it was any other way.  

butthead2000:  You are rather odd at times, and NO that was NOT slash.  I don't write that stuff.  I think having those two together would sort of put a dent in his relationship with Syntas anyway, so I don't think it'll happen. Bu you could write a fic on it. ;)

Infamous One:  Don't worry; I don't think Fett's going to be much of a dancer, so you have nothing to fear. 

Grand Admiral Thraawn :  Hey, if you start posting fics, especially Fett fics ;) , e-mail me!  I'd like to read them (and of course review too!).  Also, your guess about my gender was correct.  I'm not worried, there can't be that many cyber-stalkers roaming about.  With Vader, I think of it being as a way of toying with them, a sort of revenge/understanding kind of thing.  *shrugs*  And with Crissc, there are only so many information sources out there and the Empire's still a bit new yet at this point, and of course it's just Vader, not the entire Empire.  I don't think he cares about breaking a few rules.  And nice to meet you too!  There seriously ought to be more Fett-fans, he's great!

Stargirl :  Wow!  What can I say?  Thank you!  Only one more chapter in this fic, but I'm thinking of following up with a sequel that takes place almost immediately after.  Do you think that'd be good?  


	11. Epilogue: The Edge of Eternity

Chapter 11:  Epilogue 

            Crissic shrieked as the laser blasts pounded the fragile structure that formed his home.  He desperately scrabbled at the com, trying to raise whoever was bent upon his destruction.  

            It wasn't easy for him to determine who it might be.  Though his career thus far hadn't been that long he had already made a substantial list of enemies.  A groan ran through the entire structure, making it shift beneath his feet.  The insect like creature moaned in fear.  

            Finally just when it seemed like the structure could take no more abuse silence came except for the blinking green light of the com.  Crissic though had been thrown to the floor.  He curled into a ball whimpering.  An omnipresent voice rang from the speakers interspaced over the ship.  

            "Crissc, it seems you've been hiding things from me."  

            The harsh voice of the Dark Lord rang out over the passages.  Crissic scrambled to his feet, his dark eyes wild.   

            "Never my Lord!  Never would loyal Crissic do such a thing!  Who would have told you this?"  he gibbered, speaking to the walls.  

            The dark voice laughed, "There is one who you also lied to.  It seems I now owe him a favor for telling me of your treachery."  The voice paused for a moment.  

            "I do not like owing others, Crissic."  

            "Please young master!  Please!"  But the presence was gone and the light on the com went out.  Crissic didn't have time for anything else as the powerful lasers of the super-star-destroyer lanced through the already deteriorating structure.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quatar glanced nervously over his shoulder as he scurried across the street to his shop.  Cradossk's failure to resurface told him that the Trandoshan had failed.  Fett would be looking for him, he was sure, but he hadn't heard anything about Fett recently either.  Both of them seemed to have disappeared from the galaxy.  He closed the door to his shop and turned around.  

            A cold sense of horror spread through him as he saw Cradossk's leering grin from the opposite side of the shop.  His hands scrabbled helplessly at the door handle.  

            "Long time no see, Quatar."  He leaned forward in anticipation as the Quarren recoiled in terror, knowing no escape was possible.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Across the galaxy stories ended and new tales began.  Rumors circulated and sentients formed plots to benefit themselves and ruin others.  Far from the darkness and the shadows that covered most of the galaxy was a world still quite and free of the politics of the galaxy's underworld.  

            Syntas stood close to Fett on the edge of the wide ocean, watching the sunrise, as it lit up the waves making them appear to be on fire.  In a way it reminded her of the ocean of Force that had poured through her.  For now though she was content just to stand next to Fett, and enjoy the relative peace they had enjoyed since destroying the Jedi Record.  

            She put his her hand on his arm, turning him towards her.  Bandages now covered his arms, concealing the healing wounds from Cradossk's claws.  She had woken up on the _Slave 1, groggy from the exhaustion of letting so much of the Force flow through her to find him unconscious with only makeshift bandages on the injuries left by his fight with Cradossk, which she only vaguely remembered.  For once though, she had been able to take care of his injuries without having to argue with him first.  _

            Fett tentatively put his arm around her.   She leaned against him, amazed at how much her view of the galaxy had changed in a very short time.  She would never have imagined she could – well, to use a word with so many clichés attached to it –love, a man who -- as a fellow Jedi had so aptly put -- had the morals of a hungry Kryat dragon.  As she leaned against him, she knew that either they were wrong, or she simply did not care.  

            "Can you feel the Force now?"  Fett asked, his voice quiet, still rough despite the treatment they had gotten for him as soon as they had left the Rim.  

            "Only vaguely, as if it were behind a curtain." Syntas shook her head, her hair brushing his chest.  The amount of Force that had poured through her had nearly burned out her ability to sense the Force.  It was slowly returning, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to touch the Force as she once had.  

            "Boba?"  Syntas' voice was serious when she spoke.  "What about the future?"

            He shifted slightly, "What about it?"  

            "Where do we go from here?  The universe is dangerous for us both."  She reminded him.  For a moment he frowned at her, he knew that even better than she did.  

            "I don't know how long we'll have", he admitted.  

            "And I don't care."  She twisted around so she could look into his eyes, with the tone of having made a decision.  It was almost strange seeing his face.  It was a deep tan, with short-cropped dark hair that was never neat despite how careful he was with everything else.  His eyes, which were as dark as hers told her all she needed to know.  For a moment, he looked at her askance, wondering what might come of that, but then Fett smiled slowly, one of the smiles Syntas loved best.  

            "Partners?"  He asked.

            Syntas laughed, "Is that a proposal, Boba Fett?"  Syntas drew his hand to her mouth, kissing it as she looked at him.  

            "So things change for the mighty Boba Fett?"  

            "Everything changes." 

            He pulled her close, and leaning closer kissed her gently, Syntas responded happily, drawing him down toward her face.  

            "No amount of time will be enough," She whispered into his ear.  

            "Let's make the most of what time we have then", he suggested.  Syntas returned his grin mischievously, drawing Fett back toward the house.  

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~***

_I know, I know, I'm slow and I'm very sorry.  Things have been well, busy, would be one way to put it and thanks to yet another rejection notice for my short stories, I've been having a hard time getting any writing done.  I would like to thank all of you though for reading my fic.  I've just begun on a sequel which I will post probably around Christmas.  In the mean time, please read my other fics, especially my two one-shot fics, they're my favorites.  Again I'm very sorry for being slow, there's no good excuse for it.  _

Infamous One:  Well, here's the final chapter.  I *hate* finishing fan fics, it's so depressing.  I'm thinking of maybe doing a fic about Jango now, I haven't ever done much with him.  "A Hero's Death" doesn't really count.  I'd like to continue the part with Fett and Syntas though.  The comic didn't really tell much about it so I would like to elaborate.  I'm not sure if it would work, if not it will just be 'and the continuing adventures of Fett and Syntas' instead.  What do you think?

butthead2000:  I have my doubts about those relationships.  Anyway, Fett and the clone troopers have the same genetic material and that's even more wrong than usual.  What would that even be called?  Wait, I'm not sure I want to know.  That's just somewhere I don't think I'll go.  Just wait for the sequel, I look forward to seeing what other combinations you can think up.I don't know about the slash part but I'll see if I can come up with a Fett fic that's crazy enough for you.  Just wait and see.  

Grand Admiral Thraawn :  Sorry, sorry sorry!  I haven't been online in a while, but I'm back now (I'll be catching up on all the stuff I need to review next) Also, I know what you mean about Fett and love, I do try to keep him reserved here.  My take is that he's still human, just a lot more stoic and a lot less trusting then the average person.  Which given his history is kind of a given all told…

TriGemini:  Well, I hope you'll review the sequel, any suggestions for how long after this one it should be set?

Stargirl:  Like every Star Wars fan I'd love more than anything to publish a book, especially a Star Wars one, if only the publishers agreed with you about me and writing!  ;) Thanks so much for the review!

Star-Stallion :  Well, everyone owes you.  Your review was the one that kicked me out of my writer's block and brought about the final chapter.  The sequel I am now writing is also thanks to you.  I hope this was worth the wait, and I will hopefully have the beginnings of a new fic by Christmas!  Thanks!  


End file.
